An estimated 30 to 50% of female and male diabetics develop significant sexual disorders as a result of their diabetes and yet little is known about the extent of the emotional consequences of these dysfunctions, how to separate dysfunctions resulting from organic versus psychogenic causes, how effective current sexual re-education programs are at reversing the emotional ccnsequences of the organic dysfunctions. Furthermore, few members of the diabetic team understand how to recognize these sexual disorders or how to treat them. We propose using, controlled group studies and the clinical interview, attidudinal measures and physiological sleep recordings of genital arousal, to 1. objectively assess the prevalence of sexual disorders and their emotional consequences in male and female diabetics, 2. validate physiologic methods to separate common organic disorders from psychogenic disorders, 3. objectively measure the prevalence of organic sexual disorders in diabetics reporting impotence of nonorgasmia, and 4. evaluate the effectiveness of sexual counseling at teaching alternative sexual styles to the organically dysfunctional. Finally, 5. teaching materials will be developed and demonstrated to teach the diabetic team accurate diagnosis and treatment of these sexual disorders.